Parahuman Characters
This page is for minor parahuman characters. For other characters, see Minor Characters. Adalid Adalid was a South American cape, described as "a hero to the people". Given descriptions of the South American cape scene, it's likely that they opposed the corrupt government. Adalid attended the meeting of all the major powers after Scion's betrayalExtinction 27.2. References Bauble One of a list of Toybox members in Cell 22.2. Abilities and Powers Bauble is a Tinker specializing in glassworking and glassworking tools, including tools that turn inorganic matter into glass. History Killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine when Toybox was destroyed. References Big Rig One of a list of Toybox members in Cell 22.2. Abilities and Powers Built drones that built things in turn, particularly buildings. History Killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine when Toybox was destroyed. References Carnal Carnal is a supervillian. Background Carnal thought that he had a place on the Slaughterhouse Nine and approached them, only to fail their tests. He and Prophet were then made into an amalgamated cape by BonesawInterlude 11h. Abilities Carnal is described as a durable healer whose healing factor accelerates by bathing in bloodInterlude 11h. References Chubster Chubster is a parahuman. Appearance Chubster is described as an obese man in armor. Abilities and Powers Chubster gained durability and ambient momentum dampening at will, tied to a consequent loss of mobility. History Killed during the Battle against Leviathan. References Cozen Cozen is second-in-command of the Red Hand. Appearance Cozen wears a mask around her eyes and old-fashioned clothes with lace around her breasts. Her jacket and slacks are festooned with belts, utility belts and knives. She also wears two gloves - one red and one with a knife attached to each fingertip and a brace to keep everything in place. Abilities and Powers Cozen has a personal pocket dimension that she can store and produce items or individuals at range. She can use her power to very slowly teleport. History Cozen walked in step with Grue as he approached Skitter and watched as Skitter pulled Grue into a half-hug, half-shake. She wished Skitter a happy birthday and then met Skitter's gaze with her own, hard look. Grue introduced Skitter to Cozen before Skitter said that it was nice to meet her. Cozen said that the pleasure was hers as she was meeting a legend. She listened as Tattletale and Skitter talked before Grue congratulated her on her upcoming graduation into the Protectorate. Skitter told them that she should be congratulating them. Cozen and Grue later exchanged words."Worm" Web Serial, Scarab 25.6 References Dodge One of a list of Toybox members in Cell 22.2. Appearence Twelve-year-old boy. Abilities and Powers Built access devices for pocket dimensions. Dodge’s devices only exit from Earth Bet to pocket worlds he creates with his devices, back to Earth Bet. History Killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine when Toybox was destroyed. References Egesa Egesa is a Case 53. Background Soon Appearance Egesa is a Case 53. He is described as a man with a neck three times the usual length and a gnarled hump on his back that is plated with armor. His arms split in two at the elbow, with one set hands and one set of limbs that ended with built-in scythes. References Fathom An Indian parahuman who could displace things into and out of a dimension filled with water. His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 alongside Kismet and Particulate, wandered off somewhere. Garnett Garnett is a member of the Chicago Wards. Their power is unknown. Mentioned in Scourge 19.3. Glace One of a list of Toybox members in Cell 22.2. Abilities and Powers A tinker specializing in cryogenics and stasis. History Killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine when Toybox was destroyed. References Gwerrus Gwerrus is a Case 53. Background After the Simurgh used Professor Haywire's technology to open a portal to one of Cauldron's bases, Gwerrus escaped. She eventually made it to a restaurant. Sometime later, she picked up and held shoved Egesa towards Matryoshka. Matryoshka told her that she could not take Egesa or she would lose herself. Gwerrus slammed a hand onto a counter and demolished it, surprising herself. She told Matryoshka that there were many guards, fences and transportation. Matryoshka corrected her, telling her that they were called trucks, before Gwerrus told her that people would be hunting her. She then went on to tell her that they would use her to escape before asking her to fold them into her. When a rumble shook the city, Gwerrus translated for Egesa and told Matryoshka to do it now. When Matryoshka said she had gotten that, Gwerrus said that was clever and then told her to use her clever mind to think. Matryoshka then reached out, bent and folded into the woman that Gwerrus had thrown to the ground. Gwerrus asked Matryoshka how long it would take to digest the people she used her power on. Matryoshka told her it might take two or three hours before she clarified herself and said that she couldn't really remember. Gwerrus told her to fold into her, Egesa and then their captives. Matryoshka told her that she would digest her if the escape took more than two hours and Gwerrus said that she was a solider and hard to eat. She kneeled and Matryoshka began to fold her into herself. Sometime into the process, Matryoshka was attacked by Krouse and forced to unwind from Gwerrus. Gwerrus told him that he was brave but stupid before telling Matryoshka that they needed him and for her to fold him. When Matryoshka told her that she would need more people, as she would digest the women she had folded soon, Gwerrus said that they would get more. Egesa kicked him and Matryoshka told her not to hurt him before Gwerrus told her that they were enemies and that they hunted them. Later, Gwerrus advanced on Marrisa. She turned on Krouse after he had dealt with Egesa and told him that he was a stupid brave boy. She followed him out of the restaurant and through the snow until she managed to catch him: grabbing him by the seat of the pants and the back of his coat. He stabbed her hand with his knife only for her power to reflect the damage onto him. She called him a stupid boy. Myrddin used his power to rescue Krouse before Gwerrus, seeing him and the others with him, backed away. They talked about her power before the armored man approached her. She told him that she was stronger than him before asking him why they hunted people like her. He slammed his halberd into the ground and smoke billowed out around him before firing a nonlethal bullet at her. Gwerrus fell to one knee, pressing her hand against her chest, before the armored man set her on fire. She soon burned to death."Worm" Web Serial, Migration 17.4 Appearance Gwerrus is a Case 53. She is described as being seven feet tall and heavy in a way that met some middle ground between muscular and far. Her skin is thick and her features are blunt: she has a porcine nose and cauliflower ears, her fingers are stubby and her lips curled away from her teeth. She wore a gray prisoner uniform with the word "GWERRUS" printed across her shoulders. Abilities and Powers Gwerrus has enhanced strength and a protective ability that allows her to reflect damage back onto her attacker. Armsmaster theorized that she either needed to see the person attacking her or that there needed to be some correlation between the person and the damage done. References Heith Anders Heith Anders is the wife of Max Anders, mother of Theo Anders and cousin of and guardian to Jessica Biermann and Nessa Biermann.Interlude 18.y Heith is described as a "size changer protected by a personal distortion field". References Iron Rain Iron Rain is the daughter of Richard Anders, sister to Max Anders, sister-in-law to Heith Anders and Kayden Anders, and aunt of Theo Anders and Aster Anders Abilities Iron Rain was capable of materializing metal blades at high altitudes and controlling those blades with minor ferrokinesis which she used to aim them. History Murdered before the start of the story , there is conflicting information on who exactly killed her however. Kazikli Bey Kazikli Bey is a parahuman. Appearance Kazikli Bey wears a red helmet and red gauntlets. Abilities and Powers Kazikli Bey is an aerokinetic that is capable of forming whirlwinds and slicing people with air compressed into razorlike ribbons. References Kismet A "balance thinker". Killed by the Thanda in Crushed 24.3. He wore a white robe with a hard, faceless mask that had only slits for the eyes. Particulate An Indian "dust tinker". His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Hated Phir Se. Appearance & Equipment Particulate carried a scanning device and a gun that reduced things to dust. The gun was ineffective on Behemoth and could only fire three shots, but it carved a tunnel three feet wide and he was able to modify it into a one-time detonation after its battery ran out. Bald, narrow head, wore goggles and a facemask that clung to him, outlining every detail of his face and mouth. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 and Crushed 24.4. Prancer Prancer is a supervillian operating in Fairbanks, Alaska. Background Prancer operated as a mercenary in Anchorage before he met and fell in love with Velvet. Together, they moved to Fairbanks. Appearance Prancer has a stag motif to his costume Abilities and Powers Breaker distortion or personal forcefield appears to allow for greater agility, reflexes and ultimately the capability to dodge bullets, but is easily broken with even a glancing blow, taking time to reassert itself, rendering him relatively vulnerable in the interim. History Soon References Prolapse Prolapse is a parahuman. Abilities and Powers Prolapse is described as having biokinetic durability and size as well as the ability to turn individuals inside out with a touch. References Prophet A regenerator who believed he was Jesus. Combined with Carnal by Bonesaw to create the centaur-like PagodaInterlude 11h. Ramrod Ramrod is a parahuman Abilities and Powers Ramrod is described as having the ability to imbue touched objects (primarily her bo-staff) with diffuse but powerful impacts, limited to favor objects over people References Pyrotechnical One of a list of Toybox members in Cell 22.2. Abilities and Powers A tinker focusing on flame manipulation, special effects and guns. History Killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine when Toybox was destroyed. References Spur A precognitive whose power was more effective in the midst of chaos. He wore a black mask that covered the top half of his face with a circlet of barbed wire, barbed wire of his costume, barbed wire tattoos. Claimed to be a fan of Canary. Member of the [Las Vegas Protectorate group working with [CauldronVenom 29.3. Stinger Stinger is a supervillian operating in California. Abilities and Powers Stinger is a Tinker specializing in propulsion - mainly jetpacks and missiles. History Soon References Subject 3016 Subject 3016 is a Case 53. Appearance Subject 3016 has a shaggy beard and long, greasy hair. His Trigger Event carved away the area between his pelvis and his right foot, an area of his stomach, around an eye and his left arm, leaving a featureless gray pane. Abilities and Powers Subject 3016 is capable of manifesting parts of his body from various dimensions, resulting in more powerful attacks. In his battle with the Number Man, Subject 3016 obliterated concrete and steel with a single attack by leveraging every possible version of himself that was in the basement and drawing them together into one coordinated strike. History Soon References Toy Soldier One of a list of Toybox members in Cell 22.2. Abilities and Powers A powersuit user with a suit the size of a small building. History Killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine when Toybox was destroyed. References Velvet Velvet is a supervillian operating in Alaska. Background Velvet is a small-time dealer originating from Washington. She moved to Alaska after larger gangs forced her out and then met with her future partner, Prancer, in Anchorage. Together, they moved to Fairbanks. Appearance Velvet has a deer and formalwear motif to her costume. Abilities and Powers Gaseous telekinetic/forcefield spores accumulate over time in her vicinity, allowing greater strength, leverage and maneuverability of objects and persons over time. History Soon References Category: Characters